Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling an imaging apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an image of a partial region in an image captured by an imaging apparatus is clipped and displayed. A known imaging apparatus is capable of physically moving (driving) the imaging apparatus in the pan direction and in the tilt direction. Another known imaging apparatus is capable of zooming in (enlarging) or zooming out (reducing) an imaging range by driving an optical lens of the imaging apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-131387 discusses an imaging apparatus capable of performing PTZ (pan, tilt, and zoom) drive. In the above Japanese Patent Application, when an image is being clipped, the imaging apparatus is controlled to move the clipping position of the image according to PTZ drive so that the clipping position remains unchanged even if PTZ drive is performed.
In the conventional technique, however, if the imaging direction of the imaging apparatus is physically moved or the imaging range is optically changed, a user who has set an image clipping range may suddenly become unable to obtain a desired image.